


But Afterwards

by Persiflage



Series: Makeouts Are Mandatory [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: A Quote, Director Daisy Johnson, Dresses, F/M, First Kiss, Future Fic, Inspired by..., Kissing, Makeouts are Mandatory, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Politics, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy's elegant outfit for an event at the White House inspires Phil to make a move.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [hamsterfactor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterfactor/gifts).



> Written for the prompt 'Sexy' for the 'Makeouts are Mandatory': Cousy Mini Drabble-a-thon.
> 
> The story (and indeed the opening) were inspired by this quote _He kissed her. Without warning, without permission. Without even deciding to do it, but simply because he couldn't have done anything else._ from Tessa Dare's _One Dance with a Duke_.

Coulson kisses her. Without warning, without permission. Without even deciding to do it, but simply because he couldn't have done anything else.

Daisy looks surprised, then smirks. "About time," she says with a soft sigh, then throws both arms around his neck, pressing her body against his and murmurs in his ear, "Well hello, sailor."

He's startled into laughter, even as he feels his face flush at the realisation she's discovered he's aroused. He'd argue it's a natural reaction to seeing her in the long red silk dress – it's pretty much a sheath with a train, a plunging neckline, and backless – and she'd looked poised and elegant, and quite simply stunning when she'd walked into her office to collect him. He's wearing a tux and thinks he looks quite handsome in it, but Daisy's going to be the one drawing every eye in the house. Elena had helped her to put her hair up into the most amazing updo that leaves her neck bare save for a slim gold pendant on a long chain (the pendant dips into her cleavage and he has to remind himself not to stare down the front of her dress).

"Will I do?" She asks the question lightly enough, but he can tell she's nervous about this event – it's a big deal, dinner and dance up on the Hill, and essentially her first public appearance as the first truly Inhuman Director of SHIELD. 

"You'll more than do," he assures her, smiling. "You look stunning. You won't need your powers at all – everyone will too awed by your beauty to – " 

She cuts him off with a kiss. It's less desperate than his own, more assured, as if the fact he'd kissed her first gives her confidence to kiss him back. She eases his lips open with hers, then slides her tongue along his, before stroking it across the roof of his mouth, and he can feel his erection stirring back into life after it had begun subsiding.

"Daisy," he groans pitifully.

She chuckles softly. "If it weren't for the fact that I just got this dress on, I'd let you peel it off me," she tells him, her voice husky and her breath hot on his ear. He shudders at her words.

"Afterwards?" he asks hopefully.

"It's a date, mister," she says, then gestures at the door. "The sooner we go, sooner we're back." 

He nods.


End file.
